The Adventures of Hollistein
by Liv1204
Summary: Here's a collection of adventures starring our favorite useless lesbian vampire Carmilla, and her girlfriend, tiny gay Laura. From celebrating Christmas in a creepy diner to fighting to defeat what ever 'experiment gone wrong' the alchemy club has created, these two will never fail to entertain us.


**Hey guys! So this is my first Carmilla fanfic, so let me know how I did with this first chapter! I love the chemistry between Laura and Carmilla, and this couple is so fun to write! Leave me any ideas you'd like to see in future chapters if you want! Thanks! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Holiday Hollistein<p>

So after Carmilla disemboweled the evil cannibalistic diner lady and shared some gingerbread cookies with Laura, the four wondered what their next step would be. Perry sat next to LaFontaine in a dusty old booth, grimacing at the dirt on the tables. She was just about ready to burst with an anxiety attack.

"We can't honestly stay here, can we? We'll die from malnourishment because all we have here are manufactured confections!" The redhead exclaimed, a look of worry present on her lightly freckled face.

LaFontaine rubbed Perry's should to help her calm down, "It'll be okay, I have a plan. We have to at least try it, we don't really have another option, right?"

Laura glanced at Carmilla, who returned her gaze with a shrug. "Not really."

LaFontaine stood and paced across the tiled floor, holding a cookie in one hand and using the other as a way of gesturing while explaining her plan. "Carmilla, you don't have a problem with extreme conditions like high altitude, right? Being a vampire and all." "Yeah, I have no problem with it. Remember the whole sword situation?" Carmilla replied.

Laura shivered slightly at the memory, when she thought she'd never see Carmilla again. She took Carmilla's hand to reassure herself that Carmilla was still there.

"So I think if you can climb up to that mountain," LaFontaine pointed to the tallest mountain visible from the window. "You could possibly get cell service and figure out where the heck we are and how to get to a bus or train station. Laura could get to spend Christmas with her dad after all."

Laura perked up at the sound of that. "Do you think you could do that Carm? Not just for me but for all of us."

Carmilla nodded, "I enjoy being adventurous. Consider it done." She knew how important it would be for Laura to see her dad. It meant a lot to her, and Carmilla was not going to let her girlfriend be sad on Christmas, no matter how cold her heart was, Carmilla was a romantic, at least for Laura.

She slid out of the booth and kissed Laura's cheek. "Can I use your phone, cupcake?"

"Absolutely. Thank you Carmilla. This means the world to me."

Carmilla smirked and dashed out of the diner, practically half way through the woods within a minute or two. She soon reached the snow covered mountain, where the wind practically took the breath out of her, if Carmilla was technically breathing. She pulled out Laura's flip phone, chuckling as she looked at her girlfriend's simplistic and outdated device.

She couldn't wait to meet Laura's father and see what kind of overprotective character he was. How could anyone forget he sent her weekly bear spray? But she also had to see if she was even going to spend Christmas with Laura, she didn't want to impede on their family bonding time.

She dialed an operator, and with a few rings, she had enough signal. Carmilla asked for directions to the nearest train station, and memorized them word for word (just another vampire perk) as the woman talked on the other line.

Soon she was back at the diner, handing Laura her cellphone. "Hey creampuff, we have to go a few miles then we'll catch a train." Laura jumped up from the booth and hugged Carmilla as tightly as possible. "Thank you, thank you Carm! You're the best!" Carmilla smirked softly to herself. "Eh, I try."

The four headed out into the snowy wilderness, Carmilla leading the way. The lights of the station came into view soon enough, and Laura was filled with complete relief. "How did you possibly remember all those directions so clearly?" Perry asked.

"It's a vampire thing." Carmilla explained, wrapping an arm around Laura.

"Are you guys coming with me to my dad's house?" Laura asked. "We were actually going to go to Perry's house to celebrate Chanukah. My folks are out of town." LaFontaine replied.

"Carm? You're coming home with me, right? My dad would love to meet you."

"Of course. I've got nowhere else to be." Carmilla said, "The next train leaves in 10 minutes. We better get tickets."

Laura nodded, digging through her pockets to find some spare change. She bought them tickets to her hometown. Perry and LaF bought tickets as well, and they bid each other goodbye and to have a great holiday.

Carmilla and Laura boarded the train when it arrived, joining the two other people traveling on the train on Christmas this late at night. Laura leaned against her vampire girlfriend, holding her hand. "Thank you so much for getting us here Carm." She murmured.

"No problem, buttercup. I'm a bit intrigued to meet your father."

"He's awesome. Overprotective. But he's only that way because my mom died a few years ago and I'm pretty much the only family he's got. Our family is known for dying young. My mom made a big deal out of Christmas and he gets sad around this time of year. We both miss her and it means a lot to him that I'm there. I feel so bad leaving him to go to Silas but he wants me to have a good job one day."

Carmilla nodded, holding Laura in her arms while she spoke. "Well I'm sorry about your mother, cupcake. We'll be at your house soon." She pressed a light kiss to Laura's head and closed her eyes. Before they knew it they arrived in Laura's hometown. Laura had fallen asleep on the train ride, and Carmilla gently nudged her. "Come on cutie, time to go home."

Laura stirred, a smile on her lips. "Home."

The two girls got off the train and Laura led the way, thrilled to be home. The town she grew up in was quaint and quiet, always welcoming. Carmilla took in the new sights, and they arrived at Laura's house. It was small, but inviting. Laura rang the doorbell and her father answered the door, his mouth dropping open. "Laura! You're here! I was so worried about you, I heard about the explosion at the university and tried to call you but there was no connection. Oh I'm so glad you're safe, I missed you." He hugged Laura close, and she returned it, squeezing her father.

"It's a long story but I'm here now dad. We can celebrate the few hours we have left of Christmas." Laura said, smiling widely.

"Thank goodness. Who's this?" He asked, eyeing Carmilla who stood aside Laura, watching the two reunite. She observed Laura's father, and she could see where Laura got her sensible style choice from.

"Dad, this is Carmilla. My girlfriend, and roommate." Laura's dad looked at Carmilla with surprise. "Oh, well hello Carmilla. What a lovely name. I'm David. Come on in ladies, it's freezing out there."

Carmilla smiled politely, "Nice to meet you sir." They went inside the house, a sudden warmth and scent of candles and gingerbread filled the air, drawing them in.

"You still made gingerbread, dad?!" Laura said excitedly, even though she'd had her overdose of cookies at the diner. Her father's gingerbread had something that couldn't quite be replicated in it. "You betcha, Laur. It wouldn't be Christmas without it. Why don't you two go get settled in your room, then we can watch the BBC Christmas specials and eat the cookies, okay?" David suggested, oven mits in hand as he went into the kitchen.

Laura nodded, pulling Carmilla upstairs with her. They went down the hall to Laura's old room. "Ah, so this is where young Laura Hollis spent her angsty teenaged years."

Laura giggled softly. "Yes, all those long hours of studying sure got crazy in here."

Carmilla plopped down on the bed. "It's very-yellow. Suppose it'll have to suffice." Her eyes scanned the large bookshelf and desk.

Laura set her duffle bag on the bed and joined Carmilla. "Who knew I'd be bringing my vampire girlfriend here? A lot can change in a year."

"Yeah, so you're dad approves of you being gay? I thought maybe you'd come from an old-fashioned, religious background."

"He's fine with it. Most accepting person I know." Laura took off her jacket. "Just thank you Carm, for everything."

"Oh stop thanking me and getting all sappy on me cupcake, I care about you. That's all that matters. Now let's go watch those overly sentimental specials okay?"

Laura paused and leaned up, even while sitting, to kiss Carmilla gently. Carmilla smiled against her girlfriend's lips, pulling her closer by the small of her back. She gently pulled the tiny girl into her lap, and after a few passionate moments and rested her head against Laura's. "I almost forgot. I'm not one to be very mushy, but it's not Christmas without presents right?" Carmilla said, leaning away from Laura for a second to grab her gift from her duffle bag. She produced a small, rectangular box. "Here, cupcake."

Laura opened the box like a kid on Christmas morning, nearly moved to tears when she saw what was inside. "Carm-" She began, but Carmilla cut her off and put the necklace on for her. Two charms dangled from the silver chain, a black cat and a letter C, for Carmilla obviously. "It's so you can always have me around."

Laura grinned, thanking her girlfriend with a big kiss. "I love it Carm. But I left your gift back at Silas. I completely forgot it in the whole chaotic process of fleeing campus. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, cupcake. I have the best gift I could ever receive. You." Carmilla pulled Laura close, sealing the space between them with a kiss.

Laura pulled back for a second. "So wait, you don't want the gift I got you when we get back?"

"Oh no, cupcake. I still want that too." Carmilla smirked, kissing her girlfriend again.


End file.
